


Marbles

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [9]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, F/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are so easily distracted by Erik's Ben Wa Balls-You mean, weapons. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marbles

Erik carried metal balls around in his pocket.

He assured you that they were for attack purposes. Hit people with them, etc.

You did not see them for those purposes.

You had fantasies about them since he first used them around you. He knocked out a man at a bar with them and slipped them back into his jacket right after.

The way his fingers had twitched when he controlled them fueled your fantasies for weeks after that. Thinking about them twitching and curling as he watched you with that predatory look of his, his pupils dilated, his teeth bared ever so slightly. And the balls themselves-The master of magnetism could use them in so many ways. Up your ass like the beads so many people favored, slipping as deep as possible into your wet entrance and expanding inside you, pressing against your inner walls until you moan out about how full you are and he decides to stop.

You were surprised he hadn’t noticed the way you stared lustily at the small metal spheres when he took them out and put them on the dresser table next to your shared bed.

“My dear, are you listening?”

You blinked, licking your lips reflexively as you looked at Erik.

“Yes, sorry, would you mind…repeating that last bit?”

Erik chuckled, cupping your face and examining it. “Your breathing is a bit fast, and your eyes…What were you staring at?” He tilted his head, and the dim light of the bedroom cast shadow across his face and accentuated his high cheekbones. Your eyes strayed back to the metal orbs on the dresser, and the smirk that crossed his face when he followed your gaze was absolutely devilish.

“Beautiful, kinky girl. Are these what you’re fantasizing about?” He picked up the balls and levitated them in his palm, and you swallowed.

“Yeah.” You admitted, knowing better than to try to lie to him. He nodded thoughtfully, staring at the spinning metal in his hand.

“Lay back.” He commanded, and stood, placing himself at the end of the bed as you lay down. “Spread your legs.”

You had never felt happier to be naked then you had at that exact moment. You spread your legs for him eagerly, and he laughed under his breath, pleased at your eagerness.

“Now.” He hummed the word, quirking a finger to send one of the balls floating between your legs.

"I know you like being full." he murmured as he slid the small ball in and delighted in your squirm and soft moan of pleasure. "Another?"

You nodded, helpless and horny, and gasped as the second ball slipped inside you. His fingers flexed, and the metal spheres pressed against your inner walls and expanded until it would hurt. You felt them grow from the small marbles to near golf balls, and you gripped the sheets against the pleasure. All you could do is gasp your desire.

His fingers continued to twitch and move the balls as he watched you. Your eyes scanned over him, lips curled over his teeth and pupils dilated with lust. “Tell me how it feels.” He commanded, but you shook your head. You can’t. You can barely form a coherent thought, so full and taken by him, much less speak your pleasure.

He made a contented hum in the back of his throat and you arched your back off the mattress, thoughts clouded with lust and full.

“I want to see how many times I can make you come with these.” He said softly, promise in his tone, and the balls twitched inside you again, making you arch and keen, and he smirked wickedly. They grew a bit more, and you whimpered at the pain.

“Now…Do you want me to pull them out?” He asked, and his fingers curled towards his palm, and the balls inside you pulled a bit towards your entrance.

“No, no, not yet, I’ll come, please Erik…” Your voice was begging, which only served to widen his smirk.

“I would love to watch that.” He started to pull the larger orbs from you, torturously slow, and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen so many stars.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
